


Welcome to the Fallocaust by My Chemical Dependency

by MicheleBlack



Series: Fallocaust Radio [1]
Category: Fallocaust Series - Quil Carter
Genre: Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, Boys In Love, Chimeras, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Parody, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Song fic, Two Fathers, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicheleBlack/pseuds/MicheleBlack
Summary: A rendition of Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance set in the Fallocaust universe.
Relationships: Leo Merrik/Greyson Merrik, Reaver Merrik/Killian Massey, Silas Dekker/Sky Dekker
Series: Fallocaust Radio [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755346
Kudos: 3





	Welcome to the Fallocaust by My Chemical Dependency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeakRevolution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeakRevolution/gifts).



> My beta, WeakRevolution (the wonderful human who handed me this series), came to me with the following:
> 
> "So my brain decided to do something last night.  
> Basically it decided without my consent, much like a prion infestation, that I needed to start thinking about a parody version of Welcome to the Black Parade set in the Fallocaust universe."
> 
> The final work is below and it is thanks to him I have now listened to Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance on loop for several hours like a crazy person... :D
> 
> Enjoy!

**Welcome to the Fallocaust**  
**by My Chemical Dependency**

[Intro]  
When I was a young boy, my fathers  
Took me into Aras to see the caravans  
He said, “Chance, when you grow up would you be  
The savior of the broken, irradiated wasteland?”  
He said, “Will you defeat him? King Silas  
And all of the chimeras, our plan that we have made?  
Because this world, it needs you, a beacon  
Will lead you in the future to end the Fallocaust...”

When I was a young boy, my fathers  
Disputed over my role in their master plan.  
He said, “Greyson, when he grows up, he’ll still be  
The same boy, a demon, our Reaver, our little man.

[Verse 1]  
At first came these feelings while watching over Killi  
And over time I felt us grow closer  
And through it all, the rise and fall, our bodies in the sheets  
Until it is done, I want you both to know

[Chorus]  
I’ll carry on, I’ll carry on  
Until they’re all dead and gone, believe me  
Your memory will carry on, I’ll carry on  
And in my body I can’t contain it  
The sestic won’t remain in

[Verse 2]  
A world that you sent reeling with that goddamn machine  
Your misery and hate has doomed us all  
You turned it black, can’t take it back, and now it’s me you’ll fear  
Destruction will spell the end of Skyfall

[Chorus]  
I’ll carry on, I’ll carry on  
Until they’re all dead and gone, believe me  
Your memory will carry on, I’ll carry on  
Soon they’ll be broken and defeated  
Because I’m Reaver Merrik

[Bridge]  
On and on, you tried throughout the years (Oh, oh, oh)  
To clone the man that you held so dear (Oh, oh, oh)  
Take a look at me, ‘cause I could not care at all

[Post-Chorus]  
Now just die, you’ll never have me  
Because someone already has my heart  
You can try, you’ll never break me  
I’ll end it all, I’m gonna play my part  
I won’t delay, the light is blinding  
Immortal flames, they cannot heal these scars  
This is for all those you’ve broken  
Shed a tear, because it’s who you are  
I love a man, he’s not your damn clone  
Just a boy, who has a gentle soul  
You’re just a man who’s all alone  
It’s only fair!

[Chorus]  
I’ll carry on, I’ll carry on  
Until they’re all dead and gone, believe me  
Your memory will carry on, I’ll carry on  
Soon they’ll be broken and defeated  
Because I’m Reaver Merrik

[Post-Chorus]  
Now just die, you’ll never have me  
Because someone already has my heart  
You can try, you’ll never break me  
I’ll end it all, I’m gonna play my part (I’ll carry on!)  
Now just die, you’ll never have me (I’ll carry on!)  
Because someone already has my heart (I’ll carry on!)  
You can try, you’ll never break me (I’ll carry on!)  
I’ll end it all, I’m gonna play my part (I’ll carry on...)

[Instrumental Outro]


End file.
